Señor Independiente
by Lali Evans
Summary: Harry siempre recibió mimos y atenciones a lo largo de su vida. Pero Ginny ha exagerado recientemente.


**Señor independiente**

Desde pequeño Harry había sufrido cuidados, halagos, regalos, alabanzas y todo tipo de comodidades de medio mundo mágico. No podía discernir entre la gente que lo amaba por ser quien era o por su dinero y ser el tonto niño Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Los Weasley habían sido un bálsamo y un cable a tierra para él. Luego Hermione, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius y demás personas que lo habían querido por ser quién era, o por ser el hijo de Lily y James, personas entrañables. Pero lejos estaban de quererlo o admirarlo por dinero, fama o interés.  
Luego había llegado Ginny Weasley para darle el toque final a la felicidad de su vida. Era terrenal, tangible, real y auténtica. No temía ser quién era cuando se encontraba con ella.  
Si bien siempre había estado al pie del cañón, esperándolo, ya había dejado de alabar sus hazañas y tener sueños rosados con el niño que vivió. Era su compañera de ruta, madre de sus hijos, esposa y mejor amiga en muchas cosas.  
Pero en ciertos días del mes de agosto, Ginny había estado excesivamente amable. Lo esperaba con cenas elaboradas, le daba su pipa ocasional, le traía el Profeta cada mañana a la cama junto con una humeante taza de café. Le acercaba su bata y sus pantuflas cuando llegaba del Ministerio. ¡Si hasta le había comprado esos suéteres polo que tanto le gustaban!  
El día domingo, tras llegar de un almuerzo tradicional en la madriguera, le saltó una duda si algo andaría mal con su esposa, tras ver entradas en primera fila para los Chuddley Cannons.  
-Me ha costado un ojo de la cara..pero lo conseguí-rezaba la mujer doblando la ropa blanca. El matrimonio estaba tomando algo de té en su sala de descanso- Y ya sabes que este juego es el más importante de todo el año, amor. Las entradas están re vendidas..y era difícil conseguir. Pero Peter Wokko del trabajo me las consiguió.  
-¿Son el domingo que viene?-preguntó alzando una ceja tras su libro sobre la vida de Dumbledore ( una biografía más detallada y que lo dejaba muy bien parado). Su esposa asintió y Harry cerró el libro de sopetón, haciéndola girar hacia él-¿No pasa nada?  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó ella bajando la mirada. Las pecas le ardieron en el rostro por un microsegundo. Harry dejó el libro de lado y caminó hacia ella.-De acuerdo-admitió y dejó el canasto de lado. Suspiró y miró a su esposo, con ojos cansinos.-Hay algo sobre lo que debía hablarte. Es..algo con poca importancia pero..  
-Ginny.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-aceptó con una mano haciéndole stop-Pero no me retes porque soy humana, Harry. Me hago la fuerte y lo soy en varias cosas..pero en otras, sabes como soy . Me importa lo que digan los demás y…  
-Ginny, desembucha.  
-El otro día fuimos con Luna a visitar a su sobrina. Ya sabes, la hija de esa prima de ella..Alondra Lovegood.  
-¿La tarotista muggle?  
-La misma.-acotó ella y se sentó en un sofá-La cosa es que..yo nunca creí en eso de leer las cartas, tú sabes. O es la bola mágica, o la borra del café. Nada más. Eso de sacar conejos de la galera es muy muggle..pero esto me daba intriga, Harry. Muchísima. Entonces Alondra nos tiró las cartas gratis a cambio de que cuidáramos a su hija Amenis mientras iba al mercado.  
-¿Y qué te dijo esta mujer?-preguntó Harry algo divertido viendo por donde venía la mano.  
-Que tenía una hermosa familia, hijos ya consagrados, con sus vidas encaminadas. Pero me veía sola..pese a estar tú conmigo.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Claro..Alondra vio en una carta un matrimonio..pero como dos cosas juntas sin interacción alguna. Sin amor, sentimiento, emociones, Harry. Dijo que veía a una pareja consumida por su rutina, y por el mero hecho de estar juntos,y ser algo grandes, no unidos por el amor, compañerismo, adrenalina. Todo aquello que nos unía de grandes.-explicó sacándose un peso de encima.-Y lo último que dijo fue sobre las atenciones. Ser atenta, estar allí para ti. Quizás tú te sentías solo Harry y yo no me di cuenta. Y tu forma de ser no es la de reclamar o quejarte mucho que digamos. Entonces, me propuse estar ahí para ti, amor. Como antes. O mucho mejor incluso.  
-Pecas, pecas, pecas..que influenciable eres-terció el hombre dando pasos lentos hacia ella y acariciando sus brazos-Me siento muy bien acompañado. De hecho, hace más de quince años que me siento más rodeado que nunca. Tú me diste una familia, un perro, una casa, una compañera para toda la vida.-Ginny sonrió algo emocionada-Eres muy fuerte para muchas cosas como dices, pero tontuela para otras-le besó la sien y la abrazó-Me encantaron tus atenciones, de todos modos.  
Ella rió melódicamente y le besó la barbilla.  
-Ese partido será espectacular, lo juro!


End file.
